


Snowstorms

by xEchoecho88x



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEchoecho88x/pseuds/xEchoecho88x
Summary: Romerica fluff. Little/No Plot.America and Romano are snowed in, and Romano is cold.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Snowstorms

The snow drifted softly as it fell from the sky. Romano gazed lazily out the window at the cityscape of the snowy New York City. America stepped into the room, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

“Hey, Lovi.”

Romano turned his head to make eye contact with the blue-eyed nation. America’s eyes gleamed a bright sapphire as he approached his lover, holding Romano’s gaze the entire way. He set the mugs on the table sitting beside Lovino, and sat down comfortably on the sofa that Romano resided on. 

“Yeah, bastard?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

America took a slow sip from his mug as he stared out the window at the snow coming down, and leaned in closer to his lover. He then closed his eyes and hummed softly, taking in the warmth that Lovino gave off. 

“Are you cold?” Alfred asked softly, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

Romano paused, and snuggled into Alfred’s embrace, finding a comfortable position. 

“Not anymore, amore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Time for my OTP. I will write more, but school's been keeping me busy rip.


End file.
